veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Welcome to VeggieTales: The Story of Starting a New Series from Big Idea
Welcome to VeggieTales: The Story of Starting a New Series from Big Idea is a documentary starring Joseph A. Steiner, Bob, Larry, and all his favorite Veggie friends! Plot Cutscene #1: The Basics Joseph A. Steiner welcomes the viewers to Welcome to VeggieTales: The Story of Starting a New Series from Big Idea. He introduces Bob, Larry, and all his favorite Veggie friends! Joseph states that at the beginning of not each show, there is a theme song. Madame Blueberry asks Joseph what a theme song is. Joseph has no idea. Cutscene #2: Partysaurus Caterpillar After the VeggieTales Theme Song, Khalil pops up and has a surprise for Joseph: a giant swimming pool with four water slides! Khalil and Joseph had fun in the pool, but Bob interrupts them and states that VeggieTales isn't about having fun in the cool of the pool, it's about reading letters, telling stories, and learning Bible verses and cues the next segment. Cutscene #3: Star Lords After King George and the Ducky, Bob states that he was going to be Luke Skywalker in the Star Lords play. Joseph's jealousy of the play comes on as he states that he can't be in the play because it's time for some Silly Songs. He cues a Silly Song. Bob says that he don't know what a Silly Song is. Cutscene #4: Why They Introduced a Second Story After Larry's High Silk Hat, Joseph announced to the Veggies that he has a question: "Why They Introduced a Second Story to Every Other VeggieTales Episode"? Suddenly, Rusty says the question, then Ventril-O-Matic answers, "Weed eater." The robots reminded Joseph of The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment and cues the next segment. Cutscene #5: Bathroom Break After The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment, Rusty states that he has to go to the bathroom because he wants to poop really bad. Joseph watches him, then Rusty came back with a sad look. Joseph cheers him up with a song. Cutscene #6: The Basics of Closing with the What We Have Learned Song and Learning Bible Verses After God is Bigger, Joseph announced to the Veggies again. This time, he says about the basics of closing with the What We Have Learned Song and Learning Bible Verses. Joseph says all the versions of the What We Have Learned Song. They are: *Original Version *Larry's Version *Jimmy and Jerry's Version *Western Version *Sumo Version *Larry's Brothers' Version *Ukulele Version *Norm's Notes Version *Jingle Version *Scottish Version *Disco Version After Joseph says all the versions, Joseph shows up a random Bible verse: Isaiah 41:10. He discussed what they learned about the show. Everyone says a great, big, "Good-bye! See you in the first episode!" Rusty asks to Joseph what an episode is. Ventril-O-Matic answers, "Weed eater." That reminded Joseph of Auto-Tainment again, causing the credits to roll. Characters *Joseph *Veggies *Ventril-o-Matic *Rusty Trivia *There are a few examples of the show not having a theme song or a countertop segment, like Esther: The Girl Who Became Queen, Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed, and An Easter Carol, for instance. Category:Josephian Fanon Works Category:Documentaries Category:New episodes